1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic numerical control (NC) programming device used for NC tape preparation systems of NC machine tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic NC programming device of a type integrated in a single portable unit.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the operation of NC machine tools, previously prepared NC tapes containing the necessary information on the shape, dimensions, and kind of materials of a given workpiece as well as instructions on diverse machining conditions are set in NC control units. The NC control units control the NC machine tools to machine the workpiece into a desired product.
The efficient preparation of NC tapes is essential for effective use of NC machine tools. Novel techniques are therefore being developed to facilitate the preparation of NC tapes. In the conventional NC tape preparation technique, in particular, the NC tape preparation technique using an automatic programming system, it is well known to use the automatic programmed tool (APT) system in which NC tapes are prepared by a computer in accordance with machining plans. APT systems, however, are extremely large.
Recent strides in integrated circuit (IC) techniques, however, have led to a drastic reduction in the size of computers having multiple operating functions. Moreover, software technology is being improved day by day. Consequently, a demand has arisen for facilitation of the preparation of NC tapes by automatic programming devices; preparation of NC tapes by the on-line method using a cathode ray tube (CRT) graphic displayer, and reduction of the installation space required by programming devices in the limited floor space of factories.